Scars
by writing101
Summary: Edward and Bella are a pair of unique vampire slayers, who've lost everything they once loved. But tragedy strikes, and Edward is left alone to lose himself into his hatred for vampires. Can a chance encounter with an unconventional coven change his fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**PLEASE READ THIS PEOPLE!**

**Before you say anything I know I probably shouldn't be posting another story, since I'm still not done with What Once Was Lost, but I swear this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here I am. I hope I can update frequently but I can't promise anything!**

**I hope you guys like this one and I really hope to hear your thoughts!**

**I know this first chapter is extremely short, but it felt right to end it there! Don't worry though, next chapters will be the usual length.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**

* * *

**

**Preface**

**The short one suddenly froze in her spot and looked as if it were in some sort of trance.**

_**This is my chance**_**, I thought.**

**I lunged at it, ready to end its pathetic excuse of a life. I raised my blade and brought it down with everything I had. But instead of the heat I was expecting once the blade made contact with the vampire's hard skin, I was met with the unmistakable sound of metal clashing against metal.**

**My blow had been parried.**

**That's when I noticed the blade that had so effectively stopped mine from riding the world of yet another monster. I knew that blade as well as my own. **

**I looked up in disbelief. My stomach twisted into a tight knot, and my breathing quickened.**

**"Bella?"**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

I was running.

I was running as fast as I could.

The storm raged around me, and I was completely drenched. My hasty footsteps and ragged breathing mingled with the sound of the pouring rain and were occasionally drowned by the thunder that echoed through the night.

I knew where I was. I knew what lay at the end of my senseless race. I knew, that no matter how fast I ran, it would never be fast enough, for I also knew I was dreaming.

All this thoughts ran through my head but still, I ran.

I ran past abandoned warehouses and empty lots, all the while, wishing I could somehow stop myself.

But I did, what I've always done every night for the past year. I ran until I reached the old junkyard and I could see two faint silhouettes, crouching in the distance, concealed behind a rusty old truck.

My gaze automatically shifted to the pair they'd been watching, the way it always did.

Two men.

Two vampires.

A raging fury surged through me as I regarded their crimson irises, fast movements, and deceiving smiles, and I hate them.

_I hate them with every fiber of my being. _

_I hate them… for taking away everything I loved._

I let out a short breath and it came out in a puff. It was cold, but I barely noticed. I strode forward confidently, so I could at least catch a glimpse of the girl that had always belonged in my dreams before it was all over. I didn't bother with trying to hide myself. No one could see me anyway.

I took a deep breath and readied myself to watch the painfully familiar scene unfold.

The boy's green eyes search the girl's deep brown ones. They stare at each other for a second and she gives him a reassuring smile. He smiles back and shifts his position, ready to circle and approach their prey from behind. I know he's full of confidence now, the way I always was after she gave me one of her smiles. The girl's soft hand brushes his arm, the touch of a feather.

_Be careful, _it means. He knows it. I know it.

He gives her a quick nod and begins making his way around the various mountains and heaps of debris and rusted metal, he's careful not to make any noise. I know he's glad there's no wind tonight. Nothing can carry his scent to the monsters he's set his eyes on.

Meanwhile the girl watches, her eyes calculating. I can tell she's worried, but she trusts her companion. She always did. Then her eyes are on me, but she doesn't see me, she sees right through me, her gaze burns with rage as she glares at the two beautiful creatures behind me.

The hate in her eyes comes deep from within, but I know she's suffering, for the pain is there too for everyone to see, if only they looked close enough. I push these thoughts aside and instead remember the time when her eyes held nothing but wonder, innocence and pure joy.

Those were good times.

I want to tell her to flee, to run away and be free of the impending tragedy, but I can't, because it's a dream, and she cannot hear me.

I memorize every inch of her lovely face, and can't help the hand that outstretches to caress it.

But just as my fingertips are about to graze her soft skin, a vicious snarl cuts through the night, and the girl springs into action, blade in hand.

It has begun.

I turn around just in time to see the boy strike the second vampire with a swift but strong motion. It lies on the ground, face down and writhing in pain, his back's on flames. The boy stares hard and then plunges his blade right through the vampire's burning back. The fire blazes angrily and spreads despite the rain, rapidly consuming what's left of the creatures' body.

He's too distracted to notice a new vampire lunge at him. But the bloodthirsty monster's down in flames before it can reach him. The girl's standing between them, her back pressed against his, a strong grip on her own blade.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime"

Soon enough there's two more vampires in the junkyard, their eyes black with thirst. The first one launches forward and the boy takes him down with his sword. The eyes of the remaining vampire are immediately drawn towards both their blades and I can see his eyes glistening with a new light.

It knows what those are.

It knows who they are.

It moves fast, so fast that neither the boy nor the girl can do anything to stop him. He knocks the boy down and turns to the girl. Then everything's a blur and there's blood everywhere.

"BELLA!"

I just stand there watching helplessly as the monster takes the girl's bloody and motionless form in his arms and fleets away. The desperate and raw cries of the boy are drowned by thunder as the rain falls with renewed strength.

And still I just stand there, burning with impotence, waiting for darkness to take over.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys think of it! **

**P.S. I promise I'll explain the blade/fire thingy next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you to the four people that reviewed!**

**I'm glad to be back once again with a new chapter for this story! I hope I'm able to update WOWL soon but I can't promise you anything 'cause classes start on monday.. Oh and another IMPORTANT thing, last chapter was in Edward's POV, I'm sorry I didn't make that clear enough!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

I opened my eyes and stared hard at the wooden ceiling, trying to force Bella's bloodied face out of my mind.

But just like every other night, I was unsuccessful.

Sighing, I got out of bed. My sore and stiff muscles protested, but still I made an effort to reach the balcony of the apartment as silently as I could. "Go back to sleep Edward," came the muffled voice of Scott, just below me. He was lying on a mattress on the floor, with his face buried in a pillow, and he was waving one of his hands around in an almost drunken manner.

"Sure, Sure, Scotty," I said, using the nickname he despised. He was the youngest one out of everyone in the company, and for some strange reason, every one of us– vampire hunters– had a soft spot for him.

I thought he may be awake, but he just grunted and shifted in his sleep, letting the silence fill in the room once again. My eyes traveled to my sword, resting against the comfortable bed –I'd been sleeping on the mattress for the last week– and suddenly the ache in my limbs, that had somewhat dulled during my nightmare-plagued sleep, was back and very real.

Last night I'd almost lost Scotty when taking down a coven of vampires in a dark alley. Again. I would never understand how the kid could sleep so soundly after narrowly escaping death. I shook my head tired all of a sudden.

_Maybe I should follow Scott's advice and go back to bed_, I thought.

I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand: 5:30 AM

_Or maybe not._

Scotty and I were supposed to meet with Jasper in just a couple of hours, so I guessed it wasn't worth it.

Still I hesitated once more, standing in the middle of the dark room, pondering whether or not I should wake him up. He took so much time to fully awake and be ready that sometimes I wondered if he'd been a girl in another life. Eventually I decided to risk it and let him rest for a little more. I took my sword and headed for the hammock in the balcony.

I never went anywhere without it, for my sword was one of my most prized possessions, and one of the only things left that ever reminded me where I'd come from. It had been in my family for generations, as Bella's had been in hers. Both our ancestors had been friends through centuries and both our families had guarded the swords throughout the ages, because they were special, magic, or so our parents had liked to tell us when we'd been kids. It all sounded more like a fairytale then.

Up until the night everything became real. When bedtime stories and childish fantasies, were released from the realm of dreams and nightmares, never to be bound again.

The night everything went wrong.

Bella and I'd been both thirteen.

"_See," I told Bella while we hid behind some bushes and glanced back at our houses, "I told you they wouldn't notice,"_

"_I know you did" she replied, "But if we get caught we'll be grounded for weeks! And you know that too!"_

_Being next-door neighbors had its perks, but that was also the reason Bella and I had gotten in trouble ever since we could remember. _

"_Well that just means we can't get caught right?" I argued cockily._

_She just rolled her eyes and I laughed out loud._

"_Shut it!" she slapped my arm, "They'll hear us!" she tried to look mad but I could see she was trying to hide a smile._

Being out there in the courtyard, away from the enormous construction that made up our homes, had been the only reason we'd survived that night, unlike our parents.

"_Come on, stop complaining and come with me," I took her hand and began to tug her along, "I want to show you something!"_

"_Yes please do, I want to know why I'm here with you, out in the cold, when I could be warm and sleeping in my comfortable bed by now," she said trailing beside me._

_Now it was my turn to roll my eyes._

_We walked past silent statues, and trees, pines and bushes that lay scattered all around us, until we reached the place I'd been looking for._

_We stood there in silence before Bella broke it._

"_So?" she said, gazing at what was in front of us, or rather what was not._

_I could understand her disappointment; after all, there wasn't much to see, only a small squared surface, made up of cement blocks._

I remembered being so excited as I tried to explain her there was more to it than met the eye.

"_So," I echoed._

"_So, I said no to my bed for some sort of dance floor?" she asked._

"_There's more, if you would just–"_

"_No, no! Wait! Did it come with lights and sound too?"_

_I ignored her sarcasm and bent on my knees a couple of feet away from the platform, brushing away the dry leaves that covered the ground in search for the keyhole. Once I found it, I motioned for Bella to join me. We were crouching in front of the 'dance floor', dead center._

"_And I imagine you have the key to that?"_

"_Of course," I said, fishing out a key that hung from my neck in a long chain._

_Bella's eyes were alive with curiosity, "Where did you get that?" she asked._

"_Dad gave it to me a few weeks ago," I shrugged, "He said I would need it someday, and I had to guard it, and whatever it led me to,"_

_Her eyes flashed with something I didn't recognize before saying, "Well, aren't you gonna open whatever it is that opens?"_

_I nodded and inserted the key, turning it slowly. Almost instantly, the blocks that made up the platform began to shift to reveal a stairwell._

"_Well?" I said._

"_Let's see where that leads to," Bella grinned._

_I grabbed my key, and followed her down the flight of steps stopping when we reached a steel door, with another keyhole._

_She turned to me, expectantly._

_I just shrugged my shoulders, "My key doesn't work on this one,"_

_She smiled, "Well, maybe mine will,"_

_My jaw dropped, "What!"_

_She was holding a key almost identical to the one in my hands. It was attached to a chain in the same fashion as mine._

"_My dad gave it to me a few weeks ago too," she said simply, "Said the same words your dad told you,"_

"_Why didn't you say something?"_

"_You didn't say anything either,"_

_We stared at each other. Then she turned and inserted her key._

_It fit perfectly._

_My breathing quickened as Bella turned the key and the door grunted open. She removed it and put it away before looking at me. The excitement in her brown eyes was a mirror of my own._

_Grinning, I extended my hand. She took it, and we both stepped in._

_Inside the dark room was a small shrine, and on top, illuminated by some fluorescent light, were two crossed swords, identical to the ones that were displayed back home. The ones that belonged to the stories our parents liked to fill our heads with. Where vampires and warriors and magic were as real as Bella and me._

"_Oh my God," Bella whispered as we inched closer._

_They were beautiful and the carvings on the hilt and blade were elegant and ancient. Engraved on one side of the hilt of each sword, were our family's crests, on one, a beautiful swan, on the other, a fierce lion._

"_Do you think the ones back home are fake, and these are the real ones?" Bella's voice shook, from excitement or the cold, I wasn't sure._

"_Only one way to find out," I said, and we reached for our respective sword._

_I was unprepared for the strange jolt of energy that surged through me as my fingers closed around the hilt, and as I heard Bella's small gasp, I knew she'd felt it too._

Our world came crashing down soon after.

_The ground shook beneath our feet and a loud crack reached our ears._

"_What was that?" Bella's scared voice rang out._

"_I don't know,"_

I shook my head trying to disperse my thoughts. I really didn't want to remember that night, anymore. It had quickly turned into a bloodbath and Bella and I had ended up in the hands of the company our families had worked with for centuries, where we learned that every story our parents had ever told us had been true, and the swords in our possession were dangerous weapons only we could wield.

The company had one purpose and one purpose only.

To rid the world of vampires and protect the human race.

And so, Bella and I trained for 3 long years with them, until we were both sixteen and ready to face the monsters that had taken everything away from us. We had discovered how our blades worked during our first year of training. They were made of a strange alloy of metal that once it made contact with the vampire's hard skin, an incandescent spark would ignite and thus the creature would catch fire in a matter of seconds. This, along with our _enhanced _skills, had made us the best vampire hunters among our peers for two years. Until the night I lost Bella.

I sighed.

The first rays of sun touched the city below me and I stood up, and stretched. It was time to wake Scotty.

* * *

"Should've woke you up hours before I did,"

"Oh come on! We're not that late!"

I grunted as we hurried along the streets of the waking city.

"We were supposed to be there an hour ago, and Jasper doesn't like waiting for no reason," I said, reaching out for a paper in the newsstand and leaving some money behind, never stopping.

"You could've just called him you know?" Scotty said, barely stepping out of the way of a motorbike racing by.

"Battery died," I rounded a corner and strode forward down a lonely corridor between two abandoned buildings.

"Well, that's not my fault now, is it?" he argued a goofy grin on his face. His black hair was hidden beneath a gray wool cap, and his blue eyes were trained on my face, waiting for my comeback.

I just raised an eyebrow and knocked on a black door on the side of one of the buildings, not in the mood for a playful quarrel.

"Can I ask why you're so late?" Jasper's voice came from behind me, as he ushered us both inside. He took the paper off my hands and scanned the front page before tossing it aside.

"You can ask Scotty," I said, striding past him, the room looked just like a lab, a library and a living room all rolled up in one.

"Hey! It's not my fault he let me oversleep!" Scotty raised his hands in defense.

Jasper rolled his eyes at him, "Sure, sure Scotty,"

I smiled.

"Don't call me that!"

I heard a deep growl coming from behind one of the steel doors on the farthest wall. I turned to Jasper, my eyes questioning.

"Later" he waved me off, and locked the door, "First you'll tell me what you learned last night,"

And so, Scotty and I recounted the events of the night before, how we took down a coven of four, and how the name Dr. Cullen had been mentioned more than once.

"Who is this Dr. Cullen?" Scotty asked from his seat next to the fireplace.

Jasper just shook his head, "Whatever did he _do_ to get himself into so much trouble?" he mused.

"Wait Jazz, you know him?" I asked.

He nodded not meeting my eyes, "I met him once, we've talked some,"

A suspicious thought occurred to me at the sight of Jasper's nervous front.

"And what exactly _is_, Dr. Cullen Jazz?"

I could see Scotty tensing up out of the corner of my eye.

Jasper's silence told me everything I needed to know.

"What the hell are you doing chit chatting with the enemy Jazz?" I said through clenched teeth. Seriously, I knew he was a researcher and historian at heart, but he was also a vampire hunter, the best there was after Bella and I, what was going through his thick head?

"Look Edward–"

"How long have you known him?" I interrupted, fearing the worst.

He didn't answer.

"How long?" I pressed, making my way to him.

"A couple of years,"

"And you didn't tell me anything!" I growled and took him by the collar of his shirt.

"With good reason!" he countered angrily gesturing at my hands. I let go of him and stepped away, fuming.

"Uh guys," Scott said, "Calm down will ya?"

I saw Jasper take a deep breath before addressing me, "Look, Edward, Carlisle Cullen and his family are very different from other vampires," he started.

"He has a family?" I asked incredulous, "Is that what they call their covens now? Family?"

But Jasper ignored me and continued as if I hadn't said anything, "They feed from animals, Edward, strictly from animals,"

"I suppose he told you this, didn't he?"

"That's why their irises are topaz instead of crimson,"

"Oh come on Jasper haven't you ever heard of contacts?"

"You know those dissolve real quick,"

"And I suppose you've stared at their eyes for hours huh?"

"He works in a _damn_ hospital Edward!" Jasper growled, "He's a _damn_ doctor for Christ's sake! He saves people's lives!"

"You let him work in a _hospital_?" I couldn't believe him.

"They don't want to hurt anybody Edward!" Jasper exclaimed, "They saved my life two years ago," he added under his breath.

That shut me up.

"What?" Scotty's small voice asked.

He showed us a crescent shaped scar on his left shoulder, covering it right after her heard our sharp intakes of breath.

"They bit you," Scotty whispered.

"I went hunting on my own that night and got ambushed by five of them," Jasper said in a dark voice, "I couldn't hold them off. But right after one of them bit me, someone threw it off me. It had been one of the Cullen children. Carlisle sucked the venom out before it was too late," he looked up to meet my eyes, "It's thanks to them, I am alive today, so I'm sorry Edward, but I won't allow you to speak ill of Dr. Cullen or his family," he said. "They're good people, better than many humans I've met,"

I shook my head, dazed, "They're still monsters," I whispered. Images of my parent's deaths filled my mind.

"They don't want to be," Jasper gazed at me, his eyes suddenly unbearably sad. So much I couldn't stand it.

Another growl echoed across the room and we all turned towards the steel door.

"What is that?" Scotty asked Jasper.

"Someone I'd like you to meet," he answered. He took a flamethrower from the pile of weapons in one table and headed for the door, Scotty and I followed.

"It's really hot inside," he warned us, "So if it gets too uncomfortable you're free to step outside,"

"So you got a vampire inside there," Scott said, "But why the heat?"

"He doesn't like it, as a matter of fact it irritates him. But don't worry, the drug I've been administering him keeps him slow and weak," Jasper said, "At least just like any other human," he shrugged before opening the door.

Jasper hadn't been kidding about the heat. As soon as the door was opened we were stricken by a wave of hot air, stepping inside the room was like stepping inside a giant oven.

I felt as if my skin were on fire, but not from the heat. The burning inside of me came from my anger at the sight that greeted me.

"You!" I hissed jerking forward.

"Edward wait!" Scotty wrapped his arms around me, pinning my arms to my sides and holding me back. I had to admit, for a sixteen year old he was strong

The object of my fury was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, wrists and ankles shackled and chained to the ground so tightly he couldn't move. His dark hair obscured his eyes, eyes that should've been as furious as mine, had he been any other vampire, but he wasn't. Recognition was written all over his face as he laughed at me.

"Edward?" Jasper said. I barely heard him.

"What did you _do_ to her you bastard!" I growled, seething.

He chuckled, "Long time no see boy,"

Understanding dawned upon both my companions as Jasper whispered, "It can't be,"

_Yes it can be_, I thought. He was the same vampire that had taken my Bella away from me a year ago.

I struggled against Scott's grasp but it was useless, "I said: _What did you do to her! Where is she!_" I roared.

And then he said the only thing that could've broken me anymore than I already was.

"She's not among the living no more boy," he grinned cruelly.

Something snapped inside of me and I shook myself free, lunging at the vampire in front of me, my sword in hand. I didn't even remember how it got there. I slashed at his leg and he screamed in agony. But before the flames could extend towards the rest of his body, Jasper used a fire extinguisher.

I glared at Jasper but he didn't seem to notice.

The vampire in front of us hissed at me, "Bloody sword,"

Jasper ignored him as well, "What is it you and your people want with Dr. Cullen?" he asked.

When he remained silent, Jasper said, "Come on David, if you don't answer my questions I'm going to let Edward chop you to pieces,"

"No you won't," David replied, "You need me alive, otherwise you wouldn't have kept me here this long,"

I clenched my fists, shaking with rage, and trying to force the creature's words out of my head.

_She's not among the living no more boy._

Jasper sighed and used his flamethrower, missing the vampire's skin by mere inches. "Next time I won't miss," he promised.

David let out a low snarl, "I already told you, Dr. Cullen and his family took something from me," he glanced at me before his eyes turned to Jasper again, "I'd like to get it back,"

"What did he take?"

Silence.

"Why don't you just ask nicely instead of attacking them constantly?"

"We've tried every possible approach, including a peaceful one. They won't give it back,"

I frowned despite my anger; curiosity was getting the best of me. What could be so important to both covens?

"Why is this…thing so important to you?" Jasper inquired.

David shrugged.

Flames scorched David's arm. Repeatedly. He cried out but still gave no answer.

Jasper sighed, "Let's get out of here,"

"Just like that?"

Jasper turned to Scotty, a grimace on his face, "He's right, I need him alive. Edward," he called me, both of them already outside.

I glared at David once more. "This isn't over yet,"

He smiled, "You can count on it boy,"

I said nothing and turned my back on him, welcoming the cool air in Jasper's room as I stepped outside and Jasper locked the door behind me.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, his face worried.

"I don't know,"

I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder, "Edward, I'm so–"

"Don't" I stopped him, "Don't say you're sorry" I couldn't stand it to hear the pity nor the pain in Jasper's voice. Bella had been his friend too.

"You haven't been sleeping well," he said, it wasn't a question.

I turned to Scotty and he immediately raised his hands in surrender.

"What did you tell him?" I exclaimed.

"Hey," Jasper stepped between us, "He worries about you, we both do,"

"Well don't waste your time, I'm fine," I muttered.

We all stayed silent for a while before I whispered, "She can't be gone. I'd know if were gone," My head hurt and I felt so tired.

I'd been searching for her for the last year. I couldn't give up on her. I would never give up on her. Never.

"You know you can't trust anything he said Edward," Jasper said, "Maybe Bella's not de–" he sighed, "You know she…" he stopped and searched my face, "She could've been chang–"

"No! Don't you dare say it Jasper!" I hissed, I couldn't even think about it. "She'd rather be dead than be one of them!"

Jasper backed off, "All right, all right! I'm just saying–"

"Well don't!" I cut him off, and made my way outside. I couldn't stand being in that room for much longer. "Come on Scotty, we're done here,"

He hesitated, shooting Jasper a glance.

"Come on!"

"Y–Yes," he stuttered and hurried after me, leaving our distressed friend behind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!!**

**Tell me what you think!!**


End file.
